This invention relates to a self-compensating rivet of the type which may be used, for example, for staking a hinged member to a fixed member. A self-compensating rivet is dislosed in Neill U.S. Pat. No. 3,505,923.
As explained in the Neill patent, the permissible dimensional tolerances in the thickness of the members being hinged together can result in the hinge action being either too tight or too loose. To compensate for variations in thickness, the Neill patent discloses a rivet whose head includes a portion which deflects axially during staking if the thickness of one of the members is less than the maximum permissible thickness. Such deformation forces the members together to effect the desired tightness in the hinge.